


前辈误以为自己是O要我帮忙怎么办？

by MingZhi



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime), 异度侵入
Genre: M/M, OOC, 伪ABO, 诱受, 鸣瓢受, 鸣瓢误以为自己是O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MingZhi/pseuds/MingZhi
Summary: 其实早就写好了，因为没改就一直放在草稿箱。结果出了227事件，心灰意冷一直没有发。现在已经没有心情改了，写的不好。今天是个悲伤的日子，我的好朋友和我分手了，说了很多伤害彼此的话，我气的胃疼。但是这辈子我也不想和她再见了，我流过太多的泪，只想忘记。我叫命之，我一直笨拙的用着ao3，甚至不会删文，我也不会回复，但是看到你们的评论我会很开心。虽然黑历史会一直存在，但我还是喜欢这个地方，不光是可以随便开车，没有审核，还因为我的文不会被删掉。我昨天开始写一本长篇，我希望自己能坚持下去，一定要把它写完。这是我今天最开心的事儿，我孤身一人，但是写文是我的寄托。希望看到这里的你，平安幸福。
Relationships: 富久田保津 - Relationship, 开洞/鸣瓢秋人
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	前辈误以为自己是O要我帮忙怎么办？

我的兄弟脑子坏了。

开洞一边叼着勺子一边发呆（划掉）思考。自从那次双排下井，鸣瓢秋人就有点不对劲。

他不止一次地暗示开洞，有想要独处的想法。

独处，独处干嘛？开洞把塑料勺子咬穿了。就在他发呆的时候，狱警拿走了他手里的粥碗。

“张嘴。”狱警命令道。

开洞恍然回神，自己还没吃几口呢。狱警拿走了勺子，他委屈的争辩:“前辈吃了四碗，我这一碗都没吃完。”

“他吃的快。”

开洞长叹一口气。前辈最近真的好奇怪，食量剧增不说，居然开始排斥下井的工作了!

干吃不干活，岂有此理!

不过，今天洗澡的独处时间，他还是准备赴约（不赴也不行啊都是要一起洗澡的）想看看这个前辈，他的兄弟，鸣瓢秋人，到底在搞什么幺蛾子。

开洞头上的小洞很怕水，洗起头发来很费时，狱警一般不催他，他有一搭没一搭的挠着头皮，尽情发呆。

鸣瓢秋人神情不自然的凑到他身边洗起头发来。

两个男人光着身子，并肩站在淋浴头下。

“富久田。”

开洞身体高度紧绷，紧张又期待的询问:“有事吗？兄弟。”

“你帮我看一下屁股。”

“啥？”开洞震惊，满脸疑惑:“你……你说屁股？”

“嗯。”鸣瓢的脸红得发烫。

开洞居高临下的望着，看了半天，疑惑道:“挺白的，挺翘的。”

“我……”鸣瓢半弯着腰，努力用屁股对着他:“你看一下。”

开洞灵光一现，难道……长痔疮了。下井一坐就是一天，开洞也是坐过的人，久坐生痔嘛，可以理解。

他没忍住拍了拍鸣瓢的屁股，笑道:“你还是叫医生吧，前辈。”

“我不能看医生……”鸣瓢的脸涨红了，很不好意思的说:“其实，我是个Omega，我马上就到发情期了。”

“啊，这。”开洞真的听不懂鸣瓢秋人在说什么，问道:“前辈是什么意思？”

“你能操……额，你能和我性交吗？鸣瓢把脸埋在墙上，背对着开洞，声音闷闷的。

开洞只有一个念头:我头上的洞是不是进水了……怎么开始幻听了。

“不同意就算了。”鸣瓢秋人开始想逃走了，但他的发情期，真的不想叫医生啊。让开洞帮忙是很好的选择，但他不知道怎么才能诱惑开洞，他根本不会释放信息素。

“我可以。”开洞抓着他的胳膊把人拽回来，说:“我拒绝不了前辈的任何请求。”

他把鸣瓢秋人抱在怀里，沾了点沐浴乳，探入穴口。

虽然不知道前辈在说什么胡话，但是在仓里呆久了，单靠手淫，解决不了欲望吧。

他的前辈真的很可爱呢。

于是他笑了，把人压在浴室冰凉的墙上，一边亲吻鸣瓢的脖颈，一边用手指扩张。

“咬这里。”鸣瓢秋人指了指后颈。

是可爱的性癖呢。开洞啃咬着鸣瓢的后颈，细细的舔吻，直到他的前辈呻吟起来。

扩张的差不多了，开洞扶着阴茎插入鸣瓢的穴口，并不是很顺利，甚至夹的自己很痛。

鸣瓢显然也是很痛的样子，他疑惑的喃喃道:“怎么会……啊，疼。”

开洞退出来，又挤了很多沐浴乳，小心翼翼地用手指开拓着，又伸出手照顾着鸣瓢的阴茎，温柔的撸动。

开洞的手心很粗糙，鸣瓢敏感地受不住了，他压抑着喘息，努力地翘起屁股放松自己。

鸣瓢的身体很白，在仓里呆久了不活动，身上有一层软软的肉，特别好捏，手感很舒服。

开洞终于忍不住，把鸣瓢抵在墙上，一插到底。

鸣瓢秋人不小心喊出声，随即捂住自己的嘴巴。

开洞一只手抓住他两只手腕，另一只手按着他的背，不断抽插。看样子，自己的床技还不错，身下人又痛又爽地呜咽着，大腿微微抽搐。

鸣瓢秋人上半身被摁在冰凉光滑的瓷砖上，乳尖被反复摩擦，他紧咬着牙，口水却从齿缝中流了出来。

“前辈，我做的怎么样？”开洞一边顶一边问道。

“不怎么样……啊!”鸣瓢嘴硬道，又一下不知道顶到了哪里，他忍不住喊叫出声。

“看来是找对地方了呢？”开洞很高兴，冲着那块软肉猛顶，又说:“前辈，我是在帮你呢。”

“我这么尽心尽力，不说句谢谢吗？”

“滚……”鸣瓢被操得腿软，根本就站不住，面对后辈如此恶劣的言语，他扭动腰肢，努力逃脱开洞的钳制。

他当然逃不开，不说他现在没有力气，开洞本来就比他壮硕很多。

开洞把他转过来抵在墙上，两人面对面。他扶着鸣瓢的腰，抬起他的一只腿插进去。

没有支撑点，鸣瓢只能揽着他的脖子，踮着脚尖。

开洞轻轻亲了他的嘴唇一下，表情委屈:“前辈居然凶我，道谢的话也不说。”

鸣瓢翻了个白眼，开洞的凶器在他体内横冲直撞，自己还要说谢谢？

开洞把他另一只腿也抬起来，抵着墙插他。

全身上下的支撑点只剩下两个人的连接点，鸣瓢有些慌了，他把腿盘在开洞腰上，可那凶狠的抽插他根本承受不住。

开洞扶着他的两条腿，往他最敏感的地方插:“前辈，真的不谢谢我吗？”

“谢……谢谢。”鸣瓢终于受不住，脸埋在开洞肩窝，眼泪都被插出来了。

开洞呼吸一滞，猛地深插了几下，内射在鸣瓢里面。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实早就写好了，因为没改就一直放在草稿箱。结果出了227事件，心灰意冷一直没有发。现在已经没有心情改了，写的不好。  
> 今天是个悲伤的日子，我的好朋友和我分手了，说了很多伤害彼此的话，我气的胃疼。但是这辈子我也不想和她再见了，我流过太多的泪，只想忘记。  
> 我叫命之，我一直笨拙的用着ao3，甚至不会删文，我也不会回复，但是看到你们的评论我会很开心。虽然黑历史会一直存在，但我还是喜欢这个地方，不光是可以随便开车，没有审核，还因为我的文不会被删掉。  
> 我昨天开始写一本长篇，我希望自己能坚持下去，一定要把它写完。这是我今天最开心的事儿，我孤身一人，但是写文是我的寄托。  
> 希望看到这里的你，平安幸福。


End file.
